Meant to Be
by JoshBrownA
Summary: Set after the Triwizard Champions are chosen, Harry and Hermione grow closer as Harry's friendship with Ron is strained. In his fourth year at Hogwarts, Harry must deal with both the Triwizard Tournament and his growing feelings for a friend. He will be pushed to his limits. Canon divergence, some characters will be different. No set plan for the story, just seeing where it goes!


It was now late at night, everyone has just left the Great Hall for bed in the respective house dormitories. Everyone except for the three..no four Triwizard Champions. Viktor Krum, Fleur Delacour, Cedric Diggory and most peculiar of all, Harry Potter. This was odd because of the new rules set by the Ministry of Magic concerning said Triwizard Champions. Harry Potter was under 17 and did not put his name into the magical Goblet of Fire. Harry sat on an armchair in deep thought about what the hell was going on in a stony silence. Once he had entered the room after being gawped at by every student from Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, the other champions asked if he was sent to deliver a message. He told them of his situation and they, not unlike Harry, were more confused than when Albus Dumbledore offered Minerva McGonagall a Lemon Sherbet on the night the Dark Wizard Voldemort was defeated. Harry Potter sat in the arm chair wondering why Dumbledore had questioned him so fiercely with all the other teachers there about the Goblet of Fire. The only teachers who supported him where Professor Moody and Professor McGonagall. Harry desperately wanted Hagrid then to help him persuade Dumbledore it wasn't him. However Hagrid was no where to be seen. The four Triwizard Champions were then allowed to go to their dormitories and then to bed after this. Harry left glumly watching Viktor and Fleur walk to the left to their respective sleeping areas. Cedric however, walked slowly behind Harry until he spoke to him.

"Hey, Harry!"

Harry groaned inwardly, he knew Cedric was a mature and nice person, but right now Harry could only think about how he must be mad at Harry for 'stealing' his Hogwarts Champion glory or something ridiculous.

"Yes?" Asked Harry after his inward groaning.

"I uh, just wanted to say I'm sorry and that I believe that you never put your name in the Goblet. I'm guessing that most of the school won't exactly like you now, but uh, just remember I still do so, if you ever need a friend or something. You know where to find me."

"Oh. Uh, thanks Cedric. That means a lot" Harry was very surprised, he didn't show it but he was.

*Time lapse, but not with a time turner ;)*

Harry got up to the Fat Lady and she murmured something about breaking glass with her voice until Harry all but shouted 'Dragon Snout' to gain entrance.

Harry slowly strode into the Gryffindor Common Room half expecting to be bombarded with questions and hate, whilst the other half expected no one to be there.

His second half was right as no one was there, that was until he saw a very unique bushy haired girl sitting by the fire place. This girl in particular, was Hermione Granger. His best friend. Some, Hermione included, thought that Ron was his best friend However, Ron only talked about food, girls and Quidditch. He also fell out with Harry over the smallest reasons. Hermione however, always had plenty to talk about, always helped Harry and never fell out with him. The closet she came to falling out with Harry was when he never replied to her letters after first year because Dobby had stolen them, and even then she didn't really mind.

As soon as his best friend saw him she leapt out her armchair and ran for Harry. He was sure his emerald green eyes were as wide as Dobby's at that moment because she was hurtling at him at a great speed and then enveloped him in a bone crushing hug.

"Oh, Harry..." Cried Hermione. Just saying those words made Harry's heart melt. Ever since the end of third year, Harry's feelings for Hermione changed. He didn't know why or how but they did. Hell, he didn't even know what he felt, deep admiration for his friend? Or something deeper? He pushed those thoughts away, he had more to deal with at the moment.

"Hermione, why are you still awake?" After saying this Hermione slapped him on the chest complaining;

"Harry! You're in the Triwizard Tournament, why are you worrying about me!?"

"I am worried about you all the time Hermione" At this, Hermione's eyes welled up with tears, Harry could see them through his eyes and the hair that slightly fell down. (AU - I chose this film not only for the setting but also because it's the best version of Harry and his hair!)

"Here, Hermione sit down" Harry motioned her over to the couch near the fire.

"Harry I've read about the Triwizard Tournament! It's incredibly dangerous, people used to die!"

"Exactly, used to die. I'm sure it will be fine."

"I know, Harry but still, it's dangerous and I worry about you" As she said this she unconsciously put a hand on his forearm.

Harry looked at her hand on his arm and back to her eyes. "I'll be fine Hermione, think about it, we've faced Voldemort, a basilisk and we saved Sirius last year! A tournament will be nothing!"

"You may be right, you did all that on your own and with this tournament you'll have me to help, I promise!" Hermione reassuringly squeezed his arm saying this.

Harry smiled, "I know I'll be fine with your help. And hey! I didn't do that on my own, the devil's snare in first year would have killed me without you, I'd have never defeated the basilisk without your help and you were with me every step of the way last year with Sirius. You're brilliant, Hermione, I know I can count on you."

Hermione blushed, trying to hide it but failing. "Harry..." She threw her arms around his neck and held him tightly. "Every step of the way! I promise!" He hugged her back and thanked her then bid her goodnight.

However before Harry could get into bed he was greeted by Ron, who as Hermione suspected wasn't too happy to see him. After a heated argument about the Triwizard Tournament, Ron's final words to him were "Piss off".

**Hey I really hope you enjoyed that as much as I did writing it! I love this pairing and can't wait to write more! Please vote and comment!**

**Any suggestions?**


End file.
